Gettysbur6 island: Ghost Hunt Edition
by GavinFNS
Summary: Based off chicleusername1234's Gettysbur6 Island
1. Pr0m0

Based off clicheusername1234's Gettysbur6 island

Mae: Helloh my nam iz Mae

Narew: Iz Narew

Jan Brewn: Iz Jan Brewn butt u can call me Jan.

Auther: Mae haz crash an Narew

Mae: Y U Do dis Auther?

Auther: Becaz I cun! So red Gettysbur6 island Ghost Hunt Edito ghozt hanters stahp ghoztz


	2. The Spoopy Shaq

"K tem we got an ghozt 2 haunt" sez Narew.

"K" Mae sezez.

"Am gonna go red niwz" Jan sez.

L4t3r...

"Iz on ofishall lin sand fan siyte" sez lin.

Narew enters.

"Lin gtfo wii haz sam ghoztz 2 haunt" Narew sez 2 Lin

"But mai funs did maek mii an funsiyte" Lin sezez to Narew

"gtfo Lin" Narew comeands Lin.

"Y U do dis Narew?" Lin sez xiting da rum.

"Becuz am ur bozz" Narew sez.

L4t3r...

"Am reding niwz" Jan sez.

"Jan GTFO" Narew sez.

"No u bum" Jan sez.

"U will b fired if u no com" Narew sez.

"K" Jan sez following Narew.

L4t3r...

"K Am here. Mae iz ear. Lin iz ear. Jan iz ear. We all r ear. K. So dis ghozt is hunting this spoopy shaq" Narew sez.

"Dat whear am live" Lin sez.

"lol, lin iz pore" Mae sez.

And den Jan seez a cer.

"That iz da Taxe dat will take us #2 my shaq" Lin sez.

Wen day git dere...

"Ghoztez GTFO becaucase u hav nope swyg" Jan sez.

"K" Da ghozt sez.

Den da ghozt goez &amp; sign diez 4 rel dis tiem.

De &amp;


	3. Da Lokall Perk

Won dai da tem waz hagnign oat.

"there is a 2Spooky4Perkgoerz ghozt at da lokall perk!11111!" Narew sed.

"Am buze taking #2 mai feindz" Mae sez.

"I Don't Kare about yr frndz Mae" Narew sez .txtn his feindz.

"U r men and rude Narew" Mae yld Narew.

"K we iz go n #2 da perk 2 c dis ghozt naow" Narew sew #2 Mae Lin and Jan.

L8r da lokall perk...

"Wearz dis spooke ghozt?" Jan .

"Et z samwear" Narew sed.

"Loo ghozt" Maskco sez.

"K" Jan sezes.

"Look ppl r CIng a ghozt .dat wii cun haunt" Narew sez.

"Yez am ghozt hunting dis perk. The rasin I hunt dis perk iz becuz I had ded hear" Da ghozt dazes to Narew, Mae, Lin, Jan, &amp; sign Maskco.

"O curse u ded hear u ghozt!111!" Mae said.

"Eye wil lev f u 360° cok a chiwawi aftor 360° noscopeing et" Da ghozt sed.

"How do u 360° noscope?" Mae .

5 hours l8r...

"Hear iz da 360° noscoped den 360° coked in de ovan chiwawi" Mae sed showed da ghozt da 360° noscoped den 360° coked in de ovan chiwai.

"Now dis girl moost et da chiwawi" Da ghozt sed.

"Who iz de ghozt poenteng , Maskco?" Mae asked Maskco.

"He iz pointing Mae" Maskco sed.

"Nao am pointing sign Maskco" Da ghozt sed.

"Y U Do Dis, Ghozt?" Maskco sez.

"Because I cun" Ghozt sez.

Maskco then cried liek a bb while Mae recorded et, wen Maskco stahhped Mae stahhped recordn and uploed et #2 utub az Maskco cries liek a bb because she iz a annoying birch.

Den Maskco ate da chiwawi.

Mae aslo uploedad Maskco ates an Chiwawi because she iz a birch who h8s dawgz.

Den evre1 thought Maskco was an birch.

So now evre1 h8s Maskco and wants #2 360° Noscope her.


	4. Re:quest ur Wan-Shootz

Auther: It's time to write like a good author for the start of this chapter. Ok so you can request your own one shots on chapter 4 or any chapters after chapter 4.

Mae: Yah! Go + sign re:quest ur wan-shootz as da re:vew. U get et?

Auther: O Nao Am writn bed angun. plz hlp meh and re:quest ur wan-shootz as a re:vew. K? Good 4 ew.


	5. Jemme da Sweggy Ghozt

"1c der wes a boi namd Jemme aftir hiz sweg ded named Jimmy. Jemme lived as a cool boi with moar sweg den his ded. So won dai Jemme's ded kild Jemme becuz Jemme was moar sweg den hem. Naow Jemme iz a Kool Ghozt namd Jemme The Sweggy Ghozt" Narew seded 2 da sweg SPR tem.

.Dat is wen A 360° noscoper noscoped Mae. Joost Kadding.

.Dat is wen Jan cam in wearing sweg songlessas.

"Hlp dese songlessas r stuk 2 mai swegless fake" Jan sed.

Suddenly Jan waz helding a noscoper's gun.

"Jemme iz makn everyting sweg liek hem" Maskco sed.

"Oh no, I don't want sweg" Lin sed.

Suddenly lin had a sweg gun like Jans and songlessas liek da 1s Jan was wearn.

"Y U Do Dis, Jemme?" Lin sed.

Den Lin waz 360° noscoped buy Jemme.

"What waz .Dat for Jemme?" Narew sed.

"Ur frnd is nawt swag enough" Jemme da Sweggy Ghozt sed.

Den won of da ghoztboostairs came in a 360° ghozt boostead Jemme da Sweggy Ghozt.

Then Jan 360° noscoped the gui frame da ghoztboostairs for boosting da ghozt the tem waz cpossed 2 ghozt haunt 4.

Then Jan was a total badazz 4 bein cool and 360° noscoping den all da swag credets happened da awesome

Supersweg

Epix

Episode endn

Sweggy

End den happened after da sweggy credets happened


End file.
